worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Robert Martinek
Robert Martinek (2 February 1889 – 28 June 1944) was an artillery officer in the Austro-Hungarian Army during World War I, the Austrian Bundesheer and, during World War II, in the Wehrmacht Heer, who came to be regarded as one of the most skilled artillerymen of his generation. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Martinek&action=edit&section=1 edit Military service Martinek was born on 2 February 1889 in Gratzen (now Nové Hrady, Czech Republic), where his father was a brewer. Enlisting in the army of Austria-Hungary in 1907, he was promoted to Leutnant in 1910, Oberleutnant in 1914, and to Hauptmann in 1917 for outstanding bravery. Serving with the Bundesheer after World War I, he taught at (and during the 1930s, headed) the Austrian military's Artillery School, and was responsible for a number of technical innovations. After the annexation of Austria by Nazi Germany, Martinek continued to serve with the Wehrmacht Heer. He commanded the 267th Infantry Division from late 1941-1942, and, promoted to Lieutenant-General, the 7th Mountain Division during 1942. He was in command of the extremely heavy concentrations of artillery at the Battle of Sevastopol (including the huge Dora and Mörser Karl siege artillery). On 1 December 1942 Martinek took command of XXXIX Panzer Corps, with which he saw a number of actions on the Eastern Front; at the beginning of 1943 he was promoted to General of Artillery. Martinek was a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves. His notes from World War I were published as Kriegstagebuch eines Batterie-Kommandanten 1914–1918; he was also the subject of a book by Erich Dethleffsen. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Martinek&action=edit&section=2 edit Death In June 1944, the XXXIX Panzer Corps was assigned to Army Group Centre in the Belorussian SSR. Shortly before the massive Soviet summer offensive, Operation Bagration, a battalion commander in the 12th Infantry Division raised concerns about a possible attack with Martinek, who was on a tour of inspection. Martinek agreed but in response cited the proverb "Whom God would destroy, he first strikes blind".[1] Soviet forces launched an overwhelming assault on Army Group Centre on 23 June; Martinek's corps was rapidly outflanked and was ordered to fall back to more defensible positions. Martinek was killed in an air attack on 28 June while being driven to a new command post near Berezino. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Martinek&action=edit&section=3 edit Awards and decorations *Iron Cross (1939) **2nd Class (25 September 1939) **1st Class (20 May 1940) *Eastern Front Medal *German Cross in Gold (21 March 1943) *Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves **Knight's Cross on 26 December 1941 as Generalmajor and commander of 267. Infanterie-Division[2] **388th Oak Leaves on 10 February 1944 as General der Artillerie and commander of XXXIX. Panzerkorps[3] *Mention three times in the Wehrmachtbericht (24 October 1943, 3 April 1944 and 3 July 1944) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Martinek&action=edit&section=4 edit Wehrmachtbericht references http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Martinek&action=edit&section=5 edit References ;Citations #'^' Glantz, p.219 #'^' Fellgiebel 2000, p. 303. #'^' Fellgiebel 2000, p. 78. #'^' Die Wehrmachtberichte 1939–1945 Band 3, p. 72. #'^' Die Wehrmachtberichte 1939–1945 Band 3, p. 148. ;Bibliography *Fellgiebel, Walther-Peer (2000). Die Träger des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939-1945. Friedburg, Germany: Podzun-Pallas. ISBN 3-7909-0284-5. *Glantz, David. When Titans Clashed: How the Red Army Stopped Hitler, 1995. *Scherzer, Veit (2007). Ritterkreuzträger 1939–1945 Die Inhaber des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939 von Heer, Luftwaffe, Kriegsmarine, Waffen-SS, Volkssturm sowie mit Deutschland verbündeter Streitkräfte nach den Unterlagen des Bundesarchives (in German). Jena, Germany: Scherzers Miltaer-Verlag. ISBN 978-3-938845-17-2. *''Die Wehrmachtberichte 1939–1945 Band 3, 1. Januar 1944 bis 9. Mai 1945'' (in German). München: Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, 1985. ISBN 3-423-05944-3.